wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgewater Bannorn
=Location Details= Edgewater is a very small trade-based bannorn located on the northern tip of Lake Calenhad, at the crossroads of the Imperial Highway, the North Road and the West Road. The current Bann, Malone Kincade, remains a staunch royalist and very loyal to Alistair Theirin, the new King of Ferelden. The heraldry of Edgewater features a silver (security, reliability) estoile on a blue (peace, tranquility) background. The village of Edgewater has a blacksmith, apothecary, general store, a combined tavern and inn (The Traveler's Rest, run by a large man named Cameron (dialogue colour yellow)) and chantry. The community also supports a small fishing industry and several outlying farms. =Important People= Kincade Family Malone Aaron Kincade Bann of Edgewater and Arl of Denerim In 9:32 Dragon, Malone was appointed as Arl of Denerim in the wake of Vaughn Kendall's conviction on charges of treason and subsequent execution. He now lives in Denerim on a full-time basis, and Edgewater is jointly governed by his mother, Maria Kincade, and Knight Captain, Ser Daniel. Blythe Banvard Youngest sister of Malone, married to Andrew Banvard, currently residing in Denerim. She has been tasked with taking over the Edgewater Bannorn in roughly five years. Kincade Family NPCs *'Maria Kincade: '''55, short silver-grey hair, grey eyes; 5'6", average build; the matriarch of the Kincade family *'Jenna Kincade:' currently abroad *'Abegail Kincade:' currently abroad *'Evelyn Kincade: currently abroad Military Personnel (PCs) Ser Andrew Banvard (Andy) Married to Blythe Banvard and brother-in-law to Malone Kincade. Currently resides in Denerim. Military Personnel (NPCs) Ser Daniel '''Age: 48 Hair: Very short, salt and pepper Eyes: Pale blue Height/Weight: 5'10"; 185 lbs Other: Champion; Captain of the Edgewater Knights; head trainer ''Ser Brian '''Age': 35 Hair: Brown, shoulder length and wavy Eyes: Brown Height/Weight: 5'11"; 190lbs Other: Knight of Edgewater, hails from Lothering. ''Ser Paul '''Age': 30 Hair: Brown, curly, below his ears. Eyes: Brown Height/Weight: 6’; 195 lbs Other: Knight of Edgewater ''Erick Larsen '''Age': 17 Hair: Sandy blonde, long, tied in a ponytail Eyes: Brown Height/Weight: 6'1; 175 lbs Other: Squire to Ser Daniel Keep Staff (NPCs) ''Brother Keene, Scholar '''Age': 53 Hair: Sandy grey fuzz kept cropped close to his scalp, no longer than half a centimetre all over. Eyes: Blue, piercing blue, the kind of eyes that can pin you to your chair. Height/Weight: 5’10, 170 lbs Other: Brother Keene can adopt the air of a preoccupied scholar, but it’s a trick, don’t let it fool you. Not only is he aware of everything that goes on around the keep (and all of Thedas to hear him talk), he has eyes in the back of his head and can move faster than his reasonable girth should allow. He also has formidable reach; his wooden yard stick can rap across knuckles from the other side of the room. But beneath it all he is a kind man and only wants the best for his students and will sit and listen to them ramble on about anything, so long as they remember to use proper grammar and diction. ''Reynard Collier '''Age': 65 Other: Librarian ''Vevina Abernethy '''Age': 37 Hair: Blonde, worn in a brisk bun at the nape of her neck Eyes: Grey Height/Weight: 5’7”, 145 lbs Other: Cook. Makes the best molasses cookies this side of the Frostback Mountains. Banvard Family (NPCs) ''Clifton Banvard '' Age: 49 Hair: Black, kept short. Eyes: Blue Height/Weight: 6’1”, 200lbs. Other: Weapon smith. While he’s not the tallest man, he’s tall enough to tower over his family and they consider him a gentle giant. He looks formidable in the smithy and has the strength of two men, but his daughters think he gives the best hugs. Clifton has a slight limp as a result of injuries sustained during the bandit raid ten years ago. It doesn’t stop him from practicing sword work with his sons and working at his forge and only becomes really noticeable at the end of a long day. ''Mae Banvard '' Age: 44 Hair: Brown, shoulder length and curly Eyes: Warm brown Height/Weight: 5’5”, 140lbs. Other: Matriarch. There is no doubt in any of the Banvard minds who rules the roost. But for all her bluster, she’s a push over when it comes to her boys; they can disarm her with a simple smile. I can imagine this makes Tara and Kaitlyn seethe, and I can further imagine Mae commenting that they won’t win any husbands with sour faces like that. ''Patrick Banvard '' Age: 23 Hair: Black, kept short and practical, just like his father’s. Eyes: Blue Height/Weight: 5’11”, 195lbs. Other: Weapon smith. All but fully trained, Patrick will take over the family business one of these days, whenever Clifton lays down the hammer for the final time. He’s not an impatient man though and enjoys working side by side with his father. He has a sweetheart, Violet McAllen, and they will be married in the summer. Patrick is a slightly shorter version of his father, well muscled, even tempered and good natured. ''Tara Banvard '' Age: 21 Hair: Brown, curly Eyes: Brown Height/Weight: 5’5”, 130lbs. Other: Tara is the spitting image of her mother and when Mae is out of earshot, she likes to boss her little sister around in what she perceives to be a motherly fashion. She is a sturdy woman, and pretty in her own way, with glossy brown curls and the sparkle of wit and humour in her eyes. She’d never intentionally be mean to anyone, but has a bit of a gossipy nature. She has her eye on a local man, but he’s yet to look in her direction and she despairs of dying an old maid. ''Kaitlyn Banvard '' Age: 17 Hair: Light brown with honey and gold highlights. Katy wears it long and it has a slight wave to it. Eyes: Blue Height/Weight: 5’4”, 110lbs. Other: The baby of the family and delicately put together, Kaitlyn is a true beauty. She’s absolutely sweet, unfailingly polite and seriously devout. She is shy around people she doesn’t know, but is always comfortable with her family as they all dote on her. She has an active imagination and likes to make up and tell stories. Other Townsfolk (NPCs) ''Violet McAllen (Patrick Banvard’s Betrothed) '''Age': 21 Hair: Polished mahogany, kept in a short and sleek bob. Eyes: Blue Height/Weight: 5’8”, 140lbs. Other: Spirited, sweet, good-natured. She and Patrick have known each other since childhood. Violet is adored by all the Banvards. ''Graham McAllen (Violet’s twin brother) '''Age': 21 Hair: Reddish brown. Eyes: Blue Height/Weight: 6’1”, 195lbs. Other: Violet’s brother. Estelle (Apothecary) Margaret and Gareth (Elderly couple – He works at the docks) Samuel (Pickpocket – works at the docks) Timmy Dorcas (Town simpleton) Category:Locations